Marvel Zombies 2 Vol 1 1
(Tittle) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = VC's Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | Editor1_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = Damn... I can't believe we ate the whole thing. | Speaker = Giant Man | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies 2 (Part 1 of 5) | Synopsis1 = 40 years after departing Earth, the Zombie Galacti (now only consisting of Giant Man, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hulk, Wolverine, Phoenix, Iron Man, Firelord, Gladiator, and joined by Thanos), reached the edge of the known universe, and were astonished to find that they'd eaten every living creature along the way. Some of them now have cybernetic or alien parts replacing lost limbs and body parts, (Spider-Man's right leg, Luke Cage's left arm, Wolverine's right arm, and Iron Man's lower half). Thanos and Hulk argued over Hulk seeming to "eat twice as much" as the rest of the zombies, and Hulk smashed Thanos' head, killing him for good. Gladiator then tried to eat Thanos' body, but was instantly reminded of the fact that they can't eat each other. With nothing left to eat, they tried to think of what to do next, and Iron Man and Giant Man recalled Reed's inter-dimensional portal that the Fantastic Four used to escape to another universe. They all then decided to return to Earth and find that device. As they leave, Spider-Man remarked to Luke Cage that his hunger seemed to be fading. In the ruins of New York City, a young boy K'Shamba discovered Hawkeye's zombified head, still alive and apparently cured of his hunger. Clint begged the boy to take him alone, and promised that he won't bite. Back in New Wakanda, an aging Black Panther sat at his throne being warned about the threat of Fabian Cortez's son, Malcolm, and his plot to take the throne. K'Shamba brought in Hawkeye's head, and they're all shocked to discover that Wasp wasn't the only one to lose her hunger, and that it fades with time for all zombies. Well on their way back to Earth, the Zombie Galacti came upon Ego the Living Planet, and were thrilled to devour him. Hawkeye was given a Wasp's old cybernetic body, and Reynolds was able to explain to T'Challa that Clint is not there mentally, that half a century sitting under rubble alone has left him mentally scarred. Cortez rallied the Acolytes, while an assassin attacked T'Challa in his asleep. Luckily, Wasp was able to fend off the assassin, but not before T'Challa's stomach was sliced open. With no other option left, Wasp bit him, infecting him and saving his life. Overcome with hunger, she then turns to his wife, Lisa Hendricks, but T'Challa was able to stop her, allowing her to eat the assassin instead. While their hunger was satisfied, they decided to enter confinement until it wears off again. Wasp was certain this would be the last of their troubles, remarking, "What else could happen?" As the pack of zombie galacti drew ever closer to Earth, Spider-Man asked "Are we there yet?" To which Giant Man replied "Shut up!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Other Characters: * * T'Challa's assassin Locations: * ** Outer Space, the Edge of the Universe ** *** **** The Throne Room **** Reynolds' Lab Items: * * Various cybernetic and alien extremities * Wasp's new cybernetic body * Wasp's old cybernetic body (Hawkeye's new body) * | Notes = | Trivia = *This comic reveals there is tension between Spider-Man and Giant-Man. Due to Iron Man and Luke Cage's conflict in to , this shows that there is no conflict between Wolverine and Hulk. *Hawkeye's brain damage becomes a running gag in the series because he says very random things. He even asks Giant-Man to be his friend while fighting him. | Recommended = | Links = }}